DRAMIONE
by Written in bone
Summary: A short little Dramione fan fic of their first and second date More might be added soon


Hermione and Draco's first date

Draco walked in the Gryffindor common room hand in hand with Hermione. They were ready to start studying for their NEWT exams together, and since it was only lunch time no one was in the common room to judge them by working together. They had only started dating last week so they were only at the holding hand stage. Hermione was fine with taking it slow to not rush, but Draco want to kiss Hermione, he didn't want to wait another week to have his first kiss. With their text books out they started working on their notes and were jointing important pieces of information down. The first ten minutes was silence and quills scratching on the parchment paper. When Draco need a bit of help from Hermione he was a little shy to ask because he was one of the smartest in the classes he took but Hermione was at the top of all of hers. He was shy to ask because he thought Hermione might of thought he was dumb for asking for help. When he got the courage to ask her she went to sit beside him at the other side of the table and help him with a huge smile on her face. Draco was happy they were talking now and had put his hand on Hermione's. She turned her head towards him and their faces were less then an inch apart from each other's. Draco took this as an invitation to kiss her and leans in. When their lips touched Draco's heart was pounding in his chest so much he could swear Hermione could hear it. His mind was racing as he cupped her face in his hands while her hands wrapped themselves around his neck. They were closer then they expected, with there bodies touching. Draco moved one of his hands to Hermione's hair, fingers getting tangled. Hermione's hands grazed his back them started to explore his torso. Her hands slipped under his shirt feeling his chest. Her mind was racing with thoughts of how strong and muscular Draco was. Her fingers unbutton his shirt slowly and Draco sighed against her lips. Draco's heart was racing, he was so happy that Hermione was his girlfriend. Only right then the gryffindor common room door opened and students were filling the room when Draco and Hermione broke apart from their kiss. There were whispers going around the room. Draco suddenly realised that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He knew that he couldn't make them forget what they saw. Slowly he put on his shirt packed, up his homework, gave Hermione one last kiss, then left the common room fast trying to get to his common room as fast as he could. He checks were flush red but he will never forget his first date with Hermione.

The Approval

The next day eating breakfast was full of whispers from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Everyone was talking about Draco and Hermione snogging scene in the Gryffindor common room. When Hermione walked in with Draco everything got silent even Dumbledore got quiet. Neither of them were seen that morning by anyone so everyone assumed they were off somewhere together. Since it was the weekend the students were aloud to got to hogsmead, Draco and Hermione had decide to go later that day since they both had permission. After breakfast with Hermione sitting at the Slytherin table with Draco they left to have a little bit of privacy, and to go on their second date. Draco had dreamed of Hermione, the night before and Hermione dreamt of Draco. The two of them had walked hand in hand into The Three broom Sticks and sat down at a corner booth. Draco leaned in to kiss Hermione on the check. She had blushed and kissed him back on the lips only a quick one though. Once they ordered there butter beers, Draco leaned for another kiss. Hermione gladly gave it to him, his breath smelt like the butter beer they just drank. His hand cupped her fave gently and Hermione kissed him back passionately. Her hands found their way to his neck, followed by her arms that acted like a snake that wrapped around it tightly. She didn't care if people saw her with Draco. Since all of her house saw them snogging last night anyway. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up when Draco wrapped an arm around her waist. The way the were sitting was like Hermione was sitting on Draco's lap. The bells above the door rang when a group of Slytherins walked in. Draco and Hermione broke apart from their kiss and stared at them. They all gave The two of them a big thumbs up for a silent approval. She blushed when everyone did this, and Draco's head was thanking everyone there because if they hand embarrassed him he would give one of them a black eye. After they had finished their butter beer they walked back to Hogwarts the same way they came, hand in hand. At dinner that night a few Gryffindors in the same year as Hermione had given her thumbs up. At the end of dinner Dumbledore had looked in their direction and had given them a thumbs up. The approval had spoken as everyone in the hall turned towards them and did the same thing. Only Hermione noticed Ron was one of the few people that didn't do a thumbs up, his face had jealousy written all over it. Hermione didn't know what to so for once in her life, only it wasn't her fault that she didn't have those feelings for him, she was dating Draco for heaven sake. She had ignored him at dinner and in the common room that night.


End file.
